


A;SDJF;ASDJF

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [37]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: A comedy of errors, Fandom AU, M/M, media fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: When an internet flame war gave birth to the fandom's best love story. [fandom au]





	A;SDJF;ASDJF

**Author's Note:**

> When an internet flame war gave birth to the fandom's best love story. [fandom au]

bee ( **ringbee** ) wrote in **EH_Bigbang**

**EunHae Big Bang Art Claim Post Part 2**

**BB32.)** _Title:_ Surefire Songs to Set Your Heart Aflame

_Summary:_  Eunji has grand ambition and been waiting for all her life to stand on stage, but she’s 26 and stuck at a dead end job working at her uncle’s coffee shop waitinf for her big break as she  until one particular night, a particular Haewon storms into her life and flip it upside down. Music and coffee will a romance rival this century. 

_Notes:_ coffee shop au, music, so much fluff, and for the artist a lot of romantic moment to draw from like Eunji serenading Haewon          

**BB33.)** _Title:_  The Wings Beneath my Storm

_Summary:_  canon divergence. In the deepest level of the Prometheus‘s belly sleeps two figure and when they are found by the crew, the storm breaks. 

_notes:_ dark, codependent relationship, established eunhae, a retelling of stormbreaker if eunji was with found with Haewon in level 6, and it’s also uh currently sits at 160k+ and more to be added. 

**BB34.)** _Title:_  The Spy that Loves Me

_Summary:_  Haewon is bored with her life. Tragically so. A steady nine to five job as an office drone, a nagging parent, and a lack of love life has her dreaming of a more exciting life found in books and films, but a chance meeting with the dangerous and very attractive Eunji she get caught in a hail fire between two government agencies. Her life just got all the more exciting, if it doesn’t kill her first of course. 

_notes:_  spy au, so a lot of action scenes and making out b/t the explosion and gunfire. 

** _____________________________________ **

289 comments

Reply from  **smileynemo**

first choice is BB33, second is BB44, and my third is BB03, please and thank you! :))

Reply from  **gunheeze**

You got BB33! We have disclosed the contact info of your partner in the following email, please get in touch them whenever you can and good luck!

 

\---

 

**To:** allrisesilver@gmail.com  
**From:** ehhbigbangmod@gmail.com

Hi allrisesilver, 

Your fic, “The Wings Beneath my Storm” have been chosen by smileynemo, who will be doing fanart for your story. Please get in contact with your partner at fishology@gmail.com as soon as possible so you can start on your work together! 

\- Mod

 

\---

 

**To:** cind-hee@gmail.com  
**From:** allrisesilver@gmail.com

Are. You. Kidding. Me. Heechul. 

 

**To:** allrisesilver@gmail.com  
**from:** cind-hee@gmail.com

To my Dearest Hyukjae,

No. Suck it up, bb. He’s one of the best artists in the fandom so get over your animosity and enjoy the fact that you really luck out here. 

 

\---

 

**smileynemo:**  !!!!!!!!

**smileynemo:**  omgomgomg

**queen.jess:** what.

**smileynemo:**  YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS

**queen.jess:** whaaaaat.

**smileynemo:**  a;j;alsjdf;saj

**queen.jess:**  speak in a language i can actually understand, you alien and tell me already.

**smileynemo:**  you know that story i been eying for the bigbang???

**queen.jess:** number 33 right? the eunhae found together in level six fic? yea, i like that one too.

**smileyemo:**  i got it :))

**queen.jess:** you little shit, i hate you.

**smileynemo:**  you love me, you know it but guess who is writing it?!

**queen.jess:**  your mom.

**smileynemo:**  not funny

**queen.jess:**  okay fine. is it your arch nemesis allrisesilver?

**smileynemo:**  .... wow

**queen.jess:** wait, i’m right? seriously, him?

**smileynemo:** yea!! im so excited for it :)))))

**queen.jess:**  uh as much as i don’t like to crush your hope and dream--which is a total lie let’s be real here--but need i remind you the last time you exchanged word with the bastard he’d called your drawing ‘kindergarten class’ and you retorted with ‘pretentious asshole think he’s the next great big thing that happen to fandom‘.

**queen.jess:**  and how you two nearly tore the fandom apart?

**smileynemo:**  BUT HIS WRITING T_____T

**smileynemo:**  "a thousands city lights” still make me upset everytime i reread it and i clutch my physical copy of “lights” to sleep every night

**queen.jess:**  okay that isn’t creepy at all. 

**smileynemo:** if only he wasn’t such a jerk :<

**queen.jess:**  cry more sweetie but it’s not going to miraculously make him hate you any less or erase the fact that you insulted his writing.

**smileynemo:**  i didnt mean to! it was in the heat of the moment thing (✖╭╮✖), i can dislike him while still loving his fics

**queen.jess:**  yea, tell that to him and his thousands of angry followers.

 

\---

 

Riri

 

> **An Short Eunhae Primer**
> 
> Okay, so the fifth season of Nautica is here and I see we have a wave of newbies on board the SS Warship Eunhae >:]]]. So I thought to offer a little guide for you guys. 
> 
> Nautica is a scifi epic drama on KBS about a crew on a starship searching for a new home after a series of catastrophic events that make Earth uninhabitable. For several generation, Prometheus has been run by a super intelligence AI that keeps the ship in tip top shape until an underground fraction of the ship shut down the AI causing chaos and disorder on the Prometheus. With the AI shut down, many of the cryochambers are open and people who been in slumber for hundred of years wake up to find their world has change and learn to adapt to it. 
> 
> It’s a drama that isn’t so much about scifi as it deals with a bunch of people trapped on a hunk of metal searching for a home and trying to find some sort of happiness among political fractions, violence, betrayal, and distrust. It feature aliens, soup up powered-humans, and kick ass women in leading roles. 
> 
> Now, Nautica has a big casts of colorful characters but everybody can admit the star of the who is is a young woman by the name of Eunji who finds her self at the center of this chaos as a leader of this misfit band of ill-fated voyagers. Eunjii can be described as beautiful, smart, and strong but also a bit of a dork and achingly fragile at times. The show focus much on her coming into herself, finding her ground as she become a strong and proud leader that people will follow and look up to as she makes increasingly hard and harder decision the more we get into the show, that become a true test of her character. 
> 
> Now, the show is great and all, reaping in eleven million views in its season finale but it doesn’t get much fannish interest until of course the introduction of  the fierce and unrivaled Haewoon, also known the girl in level six–sleeping beauty–who was discovered to be tucked away in belly of the ship when the crew goes exploring in the second season premier. Haewon is perhaps one of the most complex characters in the entire show, who appears sweet and bubbly contrasting with the often grim and tense atmosphere of Nautica but she is also the perfect example of how you shouldn’t just a a book by its cover. Appearing as childish and naive at times, it isn’t until episode six that we see her true color, ruthless she takes down an entire group of raiders who was trying to storm Eunji’s compound to steal their food and women and children. We soon find out that Haewon, was actually part of the first human experiment on Prometheus and while she was shelter from much exposure from other human she was trained to be a killing machine and lack much of a moral compass.
> 
> This make her contrast greatly with Eunji, who is grounded in her moral fiber so they often clashed in coming to resolve their situation where Eunji’s resolution come in ways that doesn’t involve as much death as possible and Haewon resolves to kill any one that get in her way.  
>    
>  Interestingly enough, the dichotomy of their character attract numerous shippers as another season come along and Eunji and Haewon grows closer despite their many differences. In the middle of seasons three, Haewon quickly become Eunji’s confidant, her other half, and her best friend as their circumstance become more dangerous and her decisions become more and more grey as time go by where she often have to make ruthless choice to save her people. Their role appear to be switch in the fourth season, where moraless Haewon who has grown to value Eunji’s compassionate and kinder side and aims to keep Eunji from falling deeper into the abyss and become the monster she fears, because as Haewon finds her humanity Eunji is losing hers.
> 
> One of the best highlight of the entire show is this scene here: “You are what keep me human,” she said to Haewon in S04 Ep13, ‘Grace Under Fire’, set to a backdrop of stars as she come to grip of her actions that nearly kill hundreds of people and it was Haewon that stop her fro doing. Now if that isn’t a confession I don’t know what to tell you. 
> 
> EunHae is unsurprisingly the juggernaut of this fandom with thousands of fics written, hundreds of fanart made, and so any essay written about them. It’s a great ship to be on and greater fandom to be in, with so many talented people gracing our ship with so much amazing works. 
> 
> Anyway here a few people, I think you guys should follow or at least know:
> 
> [queen_jess](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/asfasfas): meta queen, the go to person if you want to read a break down of an episode or a highly detailed character and relationship essay. 
> 
> [smileynemo:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/asfasfas) fanartist extraordinaire, whom make us constantly giddy with adorable fanarts and fun AUs, but when he does get serious jaws will drop, his art is just  _phenomenal_. 
> 
> [cindy-hee:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/asfasfsaf) supreme overlord of smut ‘nuff said. 
> 
> [allrisesilver:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/sfasfasdfas) arguably the best writer in the fandom, his epic “a thousands city light” is known as the gateway fic that lead to everyone entrap in this terrible ship. his writing is on another level, that characters is weeping epic plot with smoldering romance that will make you bleed as he balance between Eunji’s ruthlessness and vulnerability and Haewon’s search for her humanity and her lost of self. 
> 
> [gunheeze:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/sfasfasdfas) event organizers for much of the fandom so if you're looking to participate in in any fest, charity, etc hit him up! 
> 
> [teukie-angel:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/sfasfasdfas) if you want to keep up with updates on the show, casts, bts stuff, etc!
> 
> [sunnymin:](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/sfasfasdfas) idk how he does it but he always seem to have all kind of spoilers available and it's all legit too

#otp: you are what made me human #ship primer #nautica #rec 

 

\---

 

smileynemo

 

> I GOT MY PICK GUYS. it's the one i been wanting since the preview went up. i'm so happy i got it because the premise is everything i ever wanted. i have been dying for level 6 eunji fic since i drew that piece where eunhae were found together so im glad someone is doing it! my only issue is my writing partner... i just hope they stop picking fight with me and actually work with me here. 

#personal #2017 eh bb #my excitment is only stomped down by the nervous with work with this person #ugh i dont want to fight but #WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS PERSON #im going to be mature about this okkkk

 

\---

 

**EunHae 2017 BigBang** @EHBB  
the artist and writer line up for this year BB is up: bit.ly/6tJH4lk

**soury**  @sourpuss  
wth nononooo get smileynemo away from allrisesilver. who can ever forget the great nautica civil war of 2015 & smileynemo’s being a total twoface #notme 

**eunji's smile** @eunhaeyyyy  
my popcorn is ready.

**haehae** @nauticass  
oh man my fav writer and fanartist teaming up for this year bb?? IT'S GOING TO BE LIT YO... or they will burn this fandom to the ground again /o\

 

\---

 

Eterate

 

> **Anonymous**  asks: 
> 
> _So what’s up with the big deal with allrisesilver & smileynemo’s teaming up for bigbang? I mean i can see why it’s getting such big interest because they are both bnf, one create amazing artwork and the other write great fic but I see there’s something tension about it? So is there some kinda of story I’m missing here bc im new ad I’m a huge fan of both of them and i want to know whythe fandom seems to be divided on their collaboration. _
> 
> haha omg anon, sit down and let your fandom grandma tell you a great and hilarious story that will forever go down as lengendary in our fandom history. so since the inception of nautica our fandom was a small and close kitted place that was barely a speck on the radar. the show was gearing up for something great and we all knew it was going to be big but fandom interaction was small and mostly just a number of fans having episode dicussions, meta talk, and general plot break down bc it was heavily plot driven at first and then s2 happened with the introduction of the LOVE OF MY LIFE haewon the fandom kinda blew up?? we get to see more character driven episodes and how multifacet everyone is and well ok we went from like 800 something works on ao3 to like 25k in one year like wtf and from pairing up eunji with every avaible male to a femslash pairing that dominate the fandom with a whooping 20k+ works and still growing.
> 
> that's kinda when it sort of started but not really? allrisesilver was one of the fandom originators and he been here for a very long time mainly as a meta analysis and then s2 broke him in and he started to write fics and MAN CAN HE WRITE. he came out of s2 as a BNF with a huge following of people who loves his fics and yea i can see why but it isn't until s3 that he wrote 'a thousands city light' that literally skyrocket him as one of the best if not the BEST writer in our fandom. oh man i still reread that fic like once a month and never got completely over it. we're all waiting for that damn sequel that never came but im not BITTER AT ALL REALLY.
> 
> anyway, the point is that by the time s4 rolled in allrisesilver had became a stable of the fandom and his fics are all the rage and that's when smileynemo kinda roll into the fandom with his first fanart and destroyed everyone's heart. smileynemo been around the corner of the fandom for ages, he's multifandom and never stuck to one fandom for long but then someone introduced him to nautica and he just set a home here now, i guess. smileynemo does really fun and cutsey art for eunhae and the show and he's very prolific about it, like almost 50+ pages of his fanart on his tumblr alone. sometimes he get serious and skip the scribbles and does really REALLY phenomal artwork that take him days to complete and produce. they deserve a place in a museum is all im saying so it come to no surprise that fandom literally adopted nemo as one of their own and he became just as popular as allrisesilver.
> 
> so we have two huge BNF in different corners fandom and yea our fandom is huuuuge but it's very hard for both of them not to know each other not when allrisesilver's fics are being recced left and right and ppl are always hyping about his latest WIPs while nemo's art always get over 1k reblogs on tumblr so it's all over your dash whether you want it or not lol. but they never actually interact with each other despite their shared fame within fandom except the great big fandom civl war of 2015.
> 
> it all started when some anon asked innocently allrisesilver who are his fav fanartists and he listed like ten and guess who wasn't on there :)))?? then someone asked 'not smileynemo tho????' and allrisesiler was like 'no'. that somehow got around to nemo and idk i think he maybe was hurt by it?? bc an anon ask him if he was offended that silver think nothing of him and nemo was like 'why would i care about the opinion of an overrated author' and yeaaaaaa. it went downhill from there. someone screen shot nemo's comment to silver and silver lash back and well nemo didn't let it go either.
> 
> their fans on either side start to rip into each other and fandom took sides bc we're stupid and loyal like that and man it was lit. everyone was either outright calling each other out for playing favorites and taking sides AND WHO WAS WRONG AND WHO WAS REALLY RIGHT IN THE END and then the passive agressiveness started and the whole overrated was thrown out a lot. in the end nobody won, long time fandom friendships were broken, and everyone was hurt but the damaged was done. it took a lot of people pleading within the fandom to stop the flame war and even silver and nemo got their fans to back down and just mutally blocked each other to placate everyone's anger. after that the fandom took a really really long time to mend the rift caused by the two BNFs who had became a cornerstone of the fandom. to this day they never talk to or about each other  and the bitterness remain on between the two sides and that's why EVERYONE is like so cautious, anxious, and excited to see them pair up for this year bigbang.
> 
> who knows what will happen. maybe another big out fight or something even better will come along ;D.

#fandom history #nautica #it was the best and the worst of times #i was there and i remember EVERYTHING 

 

\---

 

**To:** allrisesilver@gmail.com

**From:** fishology@gmail.com

so um hi. i picked your story from the bb art claim so i guess that makes us partner now. in the spirit of the fest and wanting the bb to come, i think we should put our past behind us and try our best to get along and make this an amazing bigbang. if you have kakaotalk it would make it much easier to talk to you and discuss how we could go to out with our project.

ID: smileynemo. 

 

**To** : fishology@gmail.com

**From:** allrisesilver@gmail.com

Agreed. 

My KakaoTalk ID is allrisesilver and if you’re free around 8 or 9 pm tonight we can talk more about how we should go with the bigbang. I finished much of the first four parts of the story already, so I’m sending you the first section so you can get an idea of where I’m going with this and the atmosphere of the story. 

attachment: [storm 1st draft.docx](https://www.tumblr.com/edit/114266227133/asfasfds)

 

**To:** allrisesilver@gmail.com

**From:** fishology@gmail.com

that sounds perfect! i’ll be on at eight then, see you later tonight. 

 

\---

 

**allrisesilver:**  I don’t think this is going to work out. 

**cindy-hee:** what? why? what happen? did you guys fight already. jesus. 

**cindy-hee:** it hasn't even been three days since the artist-writer bb lineup reveal

**allrisesilver:** No, we had scheduled a chat session to talk about our bigbang last night but he didn’t even appear. 

**allrisesilver:**  I shouldn’t have count on him. 

**allrisesilver:**  Is it too late to drop out?

**cindy-hee:**  you spent five months working on this fic, don’t drop out because of him. 

**cindy-hee:**  and it only been a day, isn’t it too early to call it quit yet? 

**cindy-hee:** give him some time at least. rl may have caught him by surprise or something

**allrisesilver:**  I just don’t like him. Someone who'd called my prose “ridiculously overwrought and melodramatic” clearly has no taste. 

**cindy-hee:**  but you do like his art. 

**allrisesilver:**  ... maybe. 

**cindy-hee:**  don’t lie, you brat. Isn’t ‘storm” inspired by one of his art pieces?

**allrisesilver:** Okay, he’s a good artist but he has a terrible personality and doesn’t take his work seriously. 

**cindy-hee:** you are still on that? lol 

**allrisesilver:**  it’s true because I can see that he’s talented that I wish he would do more with his skill instead of those silly scribbles!

**allrisesilver:** God, I hope that he doesn’t do that for my work. 

**cindy-hee:**  lol just give him a chance, he might prove you wrong. 

**allrisesilver:**  We’ll see. 

 

\---

 

**allrisesilver:**   I hope you got a good excuse for ditching me last night.

**smileynemo** : sorry, sorry ((´д｀)) i lost tracked of time 

**smileynemo:**  i got so immersed into the draft of ‘storm’ that you sent me that the next time i lift my head u from my computer screen it was already two am, sorry 

**allrisesilver:**  Oh. 

**smileynemo:**  then i spent all of today getting the itch to draw and spent six hours drawing a cover for storm. sorry i know i didn’t talk to you about it but uh

**smileynemo:**  this is my rough draft

_downloading: storm draft cover.jpeg...._

[ **image:** the backdrop is stars and backlit by a dark sky, and two women head pressed together and hands intertwined between them, with sketches of wings that shoot out like a swirl of galaxy]

**smileynemo:**  what do you think? i still have to redraw the lines and color it and stuff but yea

**smileynemo:** hello???

**smileynemo:**  hey are you still there?

**smileynemo:** are you okay??

**smileynemo:**  ... so you don’t like it then :x

**allrisesilver:**  No, it’s--

**allrisesilver:**  really, really good. 

**smileynemo:**  thanks :))))))

**smileynemo:**  it still need much work and idk what other issue you find, i can scrap it and try for another that fit your image more 

**allrisesilver:**  No! Don’t!

**allrisesilver:**  It’s stunning. Really. Like you peered into my soul and grasp the universe I have in my head, it’s an exquisite piece. 

**smileynemo:**  oh um, thanks!! >/////<

 

\---

 

smileynemo

 

> i don't want to jinx it... but i think we're actually getting along? what?! i know right.

#personal #he actually being NICE TO ME #what

 

\---

 

**eunhyukee LOCKED** @allrisesilver  
... I don't hate him completely. And he's not that horrid.

**heenim** @cinder-hee  
Replying to @allrisesilver  
I FUCKING KNEW IT. YOU LIAR.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my love letter to fandom, also i FUCKING HATE FORMATTING THIS SHIT!!!! aka another 'verse i wish i have more time for QQ. the title is not a typo bc i have THE WORST SENSE OF HUMOR also bc it's a reference to fandom and my annoying habit of typing that whenever i get too excited about something.


End file.
